...Comes Around
...Comes Around is the twenty-third episode in season three . Synopsis The investigation to Mac's botched bust continues. Meanwhile, a guy who crashed his bride-to-be's bachelor party, is found dead in the restroom, and the eye witness testimonies point to tennis star John McEnroe. Plot A bachelorette party goes horribly awry when the woman's fiance is killed in the men's bathroom after he crashes the party. Even more shocking is the identity of the suspected killer: witnesses say they saw tennis champ John McEnroe with the bride-to-be, Angie Cusato, just before her fiance, Tony Rosso, stormed into the bar. McEnroe went to buy a condom for Angie as part of the bachelorette festivities, and somehow Tony ended up dead, impaled on the condom machine. When Danny and Stella track down McEnroe, the tennis champ denies any involvement, and he has an alibi that holds up. Gravitational blood drops at the scene match McEnroe, puzzling the CSIs, until Danny uncovers a website that sells the blood of famous people. He and Flack track down the man selling the blood, who gives up the P.O. box of the man who bought it: Jimmy Nelson, a McEnroe doppleganger. Jimmy fought with Tony over Angie and then fled the scene after inadvertently killing Tony, hoping to protect both himself and McEnroe. While the rest of his team works the McEnroe case, Mac faces a hearing for his involvement in serial killer Clay Dobson's death. Departmental investigator Natalie Greer goes in for the kill, questioning Flack, Danny and Stella about Mac's conduct in the case. She's quick to point out that Dobson has suspicious injuries clearly not obtained in his fall and that Mac broke procedure when he left a crime scene to pursue Dobson without telling anyone. Mac feels the walls closing in--until he receives a call from none other than Dean Truby, the corrupt officer he put away. Truby leads him to a key piece of evidence: a belt Dobson used to try to hang himself, with Deputy Inspector Gerrard's fingerprints on it. Gerrard covered up the fact that Truby slipped up and forgot to remove Dobson's belt before locking him up--not an illegal move, but one Mac tells both Gerrard and Captain Brigham Sinclair won't look good to the press. Having beat Sinclair at his own political game, Mac is cleared of all charges. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Claire Forlani as Peyton Driscoll * Joey Lawrence as Clay Dobson * Carmen Argenziano as Stanton Gerrard * John McEnroe as Himself / Jimmy Nelson * Mykelti Williamson as Brigham Sinclair * Heather Mazur as Natalie Greer * Michael King as Dean Truby * Steve Kramer as Administrative Judge * Whitney Anderson as Angie Cusato * Bryan Becker as Tony Russo * Lacey Beeman as Calley * Nick Ballard as Ethan * Neal Bledsoe as Sam Friar * Craig Amendola as Police Officer See Also